The importance of daylight in people's daily life has been recognized for some time. Daylight affects our biological rhythm and stimulates, for example, the production of vitamins. Light sources have been developed which provide artificial daylight that should give the look and feel of daylight. The focus of the known artificial daylight light sources is mainly on high intensity light sources, tunable color temperature and slow dynamic (for example, to simulate the day/night rhythm). However, these parameters of the artificial daylight light sources provide a limited daylight appearance.